


I want you to have this

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [74]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 26, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta needs to leave Korea and he doesn't know how to break it to his boyfriend.





	I want you to have this

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort because I'm physically and emotionally exhausted and this suits my mode. 
> 
> Day 26 - I want you to have this   
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta valued this manga a lot. It was his favourite, you could say it changed his life back then when he got it. He knew it sounded foolish that this was one of the most important thing to him, but it was true. He loved that manga more than most of the things he owned. 

That's why he was now hesitating this much. 

He was sure that Taeyong would laugh at him. He knew that if that occurs, he would laugh it off and pretend that he was fine, but in reality he wouldn't be. He hoped Taeyong knew him well enough to take this seriously. 

He was leaving. He needed to go back to Japan, because his sister was pregnant and she needed help. So Yuta was going, and Taeyong didn't know it yet, even though Yuta's flight was in two days. 

So here they were. Yuta was drumming his fingers nervously on the cover of the manga, waiting for Taeyong to arrive at the coffee shop. 

"Hey there" there was suddenly a hand on Yuta's shoulder, which pulled him out of his daze. He jumped a little before he turned around and gave Taeyong a smile. 

"Hi" he said and stood up to give him a quick kiss. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Taeyong asked as he sat down on the other end of the table. He seemed quite calm even though Yuta only messaged him 4 words: "We need to talk."

Yuta took a deep breath and looked down at the manga in his hands. It was old, it was used, but it was his favourite.   
"I... I'm going back to Japan" he said, finally looking back onto Taeyong. 

For a moment, Taeyong didn't seem fazed by it.   
"For how long?" He asked, his smile still frozen on his face. 

"I don't know. It can be a few weeks to years. My sister is pregnant and she needs my help" Yuta said, waiting for a reaction. 

Taeyong's smile slowly faded away and he eventually looked away. He was prepared for everything but this. 

"When are you going?" He asked quietly,looking at the manga so that he didn't need to look into Yuta's eyes. 

"I'm leaving in two days" Taeyong swallowed hard as he nodded. Two days was a really short time. 

"Uhm... Okay." He said, laughing awkwardly, still avoiding Yuta's eyes. "I mean, I'm not happy about it, but it's completely understandable that you need to be there with her. I would do the same" he said, scratching his nape. 

"Thank you for understanding" Yuta said. He drummed his fingers onto the manga's cover a few more times before he pushed it in front of Taeyong. "Here."

Taeyong looked at it, surprised.   
"What's this?" He finally looked up at Yuta. 

Yuta smiled.   
"Manga. I want you to have it" he said, placing his hands in his lap.   
Taeyong looked surprised but took the manga into his hands.  
"Thank you, but why?" He asked, smiling softly. He had seen Yuta read that manga a lot, it was his favourite. He cherished it a lot. Taeyong knew this. 

"It's a promise that I'll come back no matter what." The smile that came with this promise could outshine the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
